memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
Star Trek Beyond
No ship, no crew. The frontier pushes back. After stopping off at Starbase Yorktown, a remote outpost on the fringes of Federation space, the USS Enterprise, halfway into its five-year mission, is destroyed by a powerful, unstoppable wave of unknown aliens. With the crew stranded on an unknown planet and with no apparent means of rescue, they find themselves in conflict with a new ruthless enemy who has a well-earned hatred of the Federation and what it stands for. Summary In early 2263, on the planet of Teenax, Captain James T. Kirk is negotiating a treaty between the Teenaxi Delegation and the Fibonan Republic who are long-term enemies. He presents a piece of an ancient weapon as a gesture of goodwill, but the Teenaxian leader asks where it comes from. When Kirk says the Fibonans acquired it a long time ago, the Teenaxians accuse the Fibonans of stealing the artifact. The Teenaxians (who turn out to be quite small creatures compared to Humans), attack Kirk. As a result, he flips open his communicator and urgently asks Montgomery Scott that he be beamed up. He is eventually evacuated to the USS Enterprise, accidentally taking two Teenaxians with him. Walking down a corridor in his torn uniform, Kirk is followed by Spock and Leonard McCoy. Kirk asks his first officer to log the artifact in the ship's archive vault. "Jim, you look like crap," McCoy says. Kirk sarcastically thanks the doctor. When McCoy asks the captain if he is all right, Kirk replies, "Never better. Just another day in the fleet." Act One "Captain's log, stardate 2263.2. Today is our 966th day in deep space, a little under three years into our five-year mission. The more time we spend out here, the harder it is to tell where one day ends and the next one begins. It can be a challenge to feel grounded when even gravity is artificial. But, well, we do what we can to make it feel like home. The crew, as always, continues to act admirably despite the rigors of our extended stay here in outer space. And the personal sacrifices they have made. We continue to search for new life forms in order to establish firm diplomatic ties. Our extended time in uncharted territory has stretched the ship's mechanical capacities. But fortunately our engineering department, led by Mr. Scott, is more than up to the job. The ship aside, prolonged cohabitation has definitely had effects on the interpersonal dynamics. Some experiences for the better, and some for the worse. As for me, things have started to feel a little episodic. The farther out we go, the more I find myself wondering what it is we're trying to accomplish. If the universe is truly endless, then are we not striving for something forever out of reach? The ''Enterprise is scheduled for a reprovisioning stop at Yorktown, the Federation's newest and most advanced starbase. Perhaps a break from routine will offer up some respite from the mysteries of the unknown." The stardate is 2263.2. It has been nine hundred and sixty-five days since the USS ''Enterprise began its five-year mission. The Enterprise arrives at StarbaseYorktown, an extensive deep space colony containing a large city, to replenish dwindling supplies while the crew takes shore leave. Struggling to find continued meaning in his duties as captain, and becoming increasingly affected by thoughts of the death of his father, George Kirk, Kirk applies for a promotion to vice admiral. Meanwhile, Spock and Nyota Uhura deal with a time-out in their relationship; Hikaru Sulu reunites with his husband Ben and their young daughter; and Montgomery Scott struggles to keep the ship operational. Spock is also distraught to find that his alternate reality counterpart has recently passed away. An escape pod is found drifting out of a nearby nebula and its occupant, Kalara, claims her ship is stranded on the planet Altamid, which is located past the dangerous, unexplored nebula that will block communications with Starfleet. In a meeting with Yorktown's commanding officer Commodore Paris, Kirk volunteers the Enterprise for the rescue mission, and they get through the nebula with some difficulty, and eventually arrive at Altamid, which Spock finds to be a sparsely-populated class M world. Not long after arrival, the Enterprise comes under attack from a swarm of thousands of small, heavily-armed alien ships. Kirk orders a counterattack, but the Enterprise is overwhelmed by the enemy's sheer volume and strength; the ship's phasers, navigational deflector, and warp nacelles are destroyed within minutes. With the Enterprise crippled and helpless, several of the attacking ships latch on, and a boarding party commanded by the swarm's leader, Krall, boards the ship. They make their way to the ship's vault, and on the way there Krall captures and drains the life force from several Enterprise crewmen, leaving them as withered husks. Scott attempts to restore power to the ship's impulse drive by feeding it from the warp core, but Krall orders the swarm to resume its attack. They destroy the neck section of the Enterprise, separating the saucer and engineering hulls, and leaving the saucer powerless due to Scott's modifications, leaving no way of switching over to the saucer's reserve power without a separation. Spock and Dr. McCoy are in a turbolift car that is ejected into space and subsequently captured by a swarm craft, but they managed to get into the craft and overpower its occupants. Krall arrives at the ship's vault and takes the artifact from the Enterprise's mission from Teenax. However, Kirk gets to the artifact first and gives it to Ensign Sylbefore ordering the crew to abandon ship. As the separated engineering hull begins to disintegrate, most of the crew escape in escape pods, only for the swarm ships to capture them and drag them back to the planet. Seeing this, Scott fires himself out of the ship in a advanced long-range torpedo casing. Kirk goes to separate the saucer from the neck but Krall attacks him before Kirk can initiate the separation. Uhura goes on to separate the saucer and gets left behind with Krall in the neck section while Kirk is on the saucer side. Kirk reaches the bridge, which by now is occupied only by Sulu, Chekov, Kalara, and a few other crewmen. However, Chekov reports that the saucer is too badly damaged to keep in orbit, and will crash within minutes. Kirk orders the remaining crew to abandon the ship by Kelvin pods once it enters the atmosphere (though everyone except for himself, Chekov, and Kalara are also captured), and is the last person to leave the Enterprise. Moments later, the saucer crashes into a mountain range, and what remains of it crash-lands in a field, embedding itself into the earth. Act Two Edit Scott, who has landed elsewhere, is saved from some of the planet's unruly inhabitants by an alien scavenger named Jaylah and taken to her makeshift home, which he discovers to be the wreckage of USS Franklin that went missing almost one hundred years prior. Meanwhile, the swarm craft hijacked by Spock and McCoy crash-lands on the planet, badly injuring Spock and forcing McCoy to perform some very hasty surgery in order to save his life. After discovering that the alien artifact originated from the planet on which they had crash-landed, Spock reveals to McCoy that he is reconsidering his place in Starfleet after Spock Prime's death. The two are then attacked by the swarm only to be saved by Scott, who has repaired the Franklin's transporter system. Meanwhile, Kirk and Chekov force Kalara to admit she lured the Enterprise into a trap, claiming that Krall promised to return her crew to her in exchange for the Enterprise and her own crew. With their tricorders having insufficient range to locate the rest of the crew, the trio board the crashed saucer in order to use its sensors. Kirk pretends to go to retrieve the artifact in a corridor and Kalara turns on him and reveals that her "crew" never existed; she's been in league with Krall from the very start. Fortunately, Kirk had seen through her, and Chekov rescues him as more of Krall's troopers arrive. Outnumbered and trapped, Kirk ignites the fuel tank for the saucer's maneuvering thrusters, which allows them to escape, but also causes the saucer to flip over, killing Kalara and the troopers, and causing the fuel tanks to explode, leaving the mostly-destroyed saucer as all that remains of the USS Enterprise. Meanwhile, Krall demands the artifact, threatening to kill Sulu if he does not get it. Syl relents and gives Krall the artifact, which he reveals to be the final component of a weapon called the Abronath that attacks organic tissue and which he intends to unleash on Starbase Yorktown. Krall then tests the weapon on Syl, dissolving her completely in the process. When the group consisting of McCoy, Spock, Scott, Kirk, Chekov, and Jaylah has ascertained the location of the captured crew through Uhura's vokaya amulet, the group formulates a plan to infiltrate Krall's base. Jaylah is initially fearful of this, remembering the death of her family at the hands of Krall and his people, but Scott and Kirk are able to persuade her to help out. Act Three Edit As Krall departs for Starbase Yorktown, Kirk, McCoy, Spock, and Jaylah rescues the crew before repairing the Franklin and also setting a course for the starbase. Spock and McCoy beam aboard an attacking drone ship and discover a way to disrupt the drones' cohesion, allowing the Franklin and the starbase to destroy much of the drone fleet using discordant noise on a very high frequency (VHF), provided courtesy of Jaylah's collection of "classical" late 20th century music. After a brief battle between the swarm and Yorktown's defenses, Krall still manages to board the starbase despite the Battle of Yorktown, which eventually culminates in the Franklin intercepting his ships in a maneuver near the starbase's central control complex. As they look for him, Uhura learns from the Franklin's video logs that Krall's original name was Balthazar Edison and that he was born Human. Before his sudden disappearance, Edison had been the captain of the Franklin. He had been declared missing in action by Starfleet, and had ended up crashing onto Altamid, which was a former mining colony of an alien species known as the Ancient Ones, who had left drone equipment and other technology behind. Edison, and at least two of his crewmates, had used the remains of this technology to prolong their lives, and to build new military vessels. However, the use of the life-extension technology had also rendered the former members of the Franklin unrecognizable as Humans because they acquired some of the biological attributes of the other species they lured for their consumption. Once Krall/Edison is on board the Franklin, he steals a command division Starfleet uniform and reverts to a mostly Human appearance after draining the life force from several more Enterprise crewmembers, healing the injuries he suffered when his ship was crushed. Krall/Edison prepares to deploy the bioweapon, leading to a chase through the base. Kirk confronts Krall/Edison in the life support hub, and they fight in anti-gravity and weightless conditions in the life support section of Yorktown. Krall/Edison expounds his theory that Humanity needs to be in a state of conflict in order to progress, and that the Federation has stifled this process by bringing about peace in large areas of the galaxy. The fight ends with both Krall/Edison and the Abronath bioweapon being ejected into space, where the Abronath devours him. Kirk is rescued from suffering the same fate by Spock and McCoy in their hijacked drone. Kirk tells Spock he doesn't know what he would do without him, causing him to contemplate his decision to leave Starfleet. Commodore Paris closes the unsolved cases of the fate of Captain Edison and the crew of the USS Franklin. She commends Kirk for his actions and informs him that his promotion to the admiralty is assured. However, Kirk respectfully declines the offer, his experience having rejuvenated his spirit to be a Starfleet officer, stating that "admirals don't fly". Remaining a starship captain, Kirk allows McCoy to lead him to a gathering where McCoy has planned a surprise birthday party for his friend. At a loss for words, Kirk instead raises a toast to the late starship Enterprise and to their fallen comrades. Spock allows himself a look at some of Ambassador Spock's personal effects and finds a photograph of him and his prime reality comrades on the bridge of their Enterprise. Reminding himself of his earlier discussion with Dr. McCoy, Spock elects to live as his alternate self did and remains serving in Starfleet. Kirk offers his condolences on Ambassador Spock's passing to his friend, which Spock accepts and begins to renew his relationship with Uhura. A despondent Jaylah, also present at the gathering, has consumed a large number of alcoholic beverages, which she had been told would "take her edge off", but is clearly not having much of an effect. Hoping to boost her spirits, Scott presents Jaylah with an acceptance letter into Starfleet Academy, courtesy of a few strings pulled by Kirk, who also warns her that Starfleet has many rules but not to follow all of them. As Kirk and Spock look out of a massive window, they view the construction of a new starship. Considering the perils that had befallen the Enterprise and her crew since they were first assembled five years earlier, McCoy questions whether or not they really should go back out into space. As the starship finishes construction, its primary hull proudly displays her name and registry: USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A). Kirk, Spock, Scott, McCoy, Sulu, Chekov, and Uhura can be heard taking turns paraphrasing Zefram Cochrane: : "Space: The final frontier. These are the voyages of the starship ''Enterprise. Its continuing mission: To explore strange new worlds. To seek out new life and new civilizations. To boldly go where no one has gone before." : Log entries :* Kirk: "''Captain's Log, Stardate 2263.2. Today is our 966th day in deep space, a little under three years into our five-year mission. The more time we spend out here, the harder it is to tell where one day ends and the next one begins. It can be a challenge to feel grounded when even gravity is artificial. But, well, we do what we can to make it feel like home. The crew, as always, continues to act admirably despite the rigors of our extended stay here in outer space. And the personal sacrifices they have made. We continue to search for new life forms in order to establish firm diplomatic ties. Our extended time in uncharted territory has stretched the ship's mechanical capacities. But fortunately our engineering department, led by Mr. Scott, is more than up to the job. The ship aside, prolonged cohabitation has definitely had effects on the interpersonal dynamics. Some experiences for the better, and some for the worse. As for me, things have started to feel a little episodic. The farther out we go, the more I find myself wondering what it is we're trying to accomplish. If the universe is truly endless, then are we not striving for something forever out of reach? The ''Enterprise is scheduled for a reprovisioning stop at Yorktown, the Federation's newest and most advanced starbase. Perhaps a break from routine will offer up some respite from the mysteries of the unknown.'" :* Edison: "Captain's log... I don't remember the stardate. All distress calls unanswered. Of the crew, only three remain. I WON'T ALLOW IT! The indigenous race abandoned this planet long ago. They left behind sophisticated mining equipment and a drone workforce. They have some sort of technology that prolongs life. I will do whatever it takes for me and my crew. The Fed-Federation do not care about us. You'll probably never see me again. But if you do... be ready." Memorable quotes "To perfect eyesight and a full head of hair." :: - '''Leonard McCoy, making a toast to James Kirk a few days before his birthday "You guys break up? What'd you do?" "A typically reductive inquiry, doctor." "You know Spock, if an Earth girl says, uh, 'it's me, not you', it's definitely you." :: - Leonard McCoy, witnessing Spock and Uhura end their relationship at Yorktown "I am Lieutenant Nyota Uhura of the USS ''Enterprise. And you have committed an act of war against the Federation." "''Federation?! Federation is an act of war." :: - Nyota Uhura and Krall, on Krall's actions "Your captain... why did you sacrifice yourself for him?" "He would have done the same. And if he made it off that ship, he will come for us." "I am counting on it, Lieutenant Uhura." :: - Krall and Nyota Uhura, regarding James T. Kirk "Yeah, they say it hurts less if it's a surprise." "If I may adopt a parlance with which you are familiar, I can confirm your theory to be horseshit." :: - McCoy, after removing shrapnel from Spock and cauterizing his wound "Come now, Montgomery Scotty." :: - Jaylah, to Montgomery Scott "Leaving me behind will significantly increase your chances of survival, Doctor." "Well that's damn chivalrous of you, but completely out of the question." "It is imperative that you locate any surviving crew." "Here I was thinking you cared." "Of course I care, Leonard. I always assumed my respect for you was clear. The dialogue we have had across the years has always..." "It's okay, Spock. You don't have to say it." and Spock are surrounded by three of Krall's drone ships "Well, at least I won't die alone!" is beamed out from behind McCoy "Well that's just typical." :: - Spock and Leonard McCoy "This is where the frontier pushes back." :: - Krall, to Nyota Uhura "You're part of something bigger now, lassie. Right? Dinnae give up on that. 'Cause we'll sure as hell never give up on you. That is what being part of a crew is all about." :: - Montgomery Scott, urging Jaylah to help the Enterprise crew "What happened to you out there, Edison?" "Ed-i-son? I have to say, Kirk, I missed being me. We lost ourselves, but gained a purpose! A means to bring the galaxy back to the struggle that made Humanity strong." "I think you're underestimating Humanity." "I fought for Humanity! Lost millions to the Xindi and Romulan wars. And for what? For the Federation?! To sit me in a captain's chair and break bread with the enemy!" "We change. We have to. Or we spend the rest of our lives fighting the same battles." :: - James T. Kirk and Krall "You lost. There's no way for you to make it back there! Give up!" "What, like you did?! I read your ship's logs, Captain James T. Kirk. At least I know what I am! I'm a soldier!" "You won the war, Edison. You gave us peace!" "Peace... is not what I was born into." :: - James T. Kirk and Krall "You... can't stop it. You will die." "Better to die saving lives, than to live with taking them. That's what I was born into." :: - Krall and James T. Kirk "To the ''Enterprise... and to absent friends." :: - '''James T. Kirks toast at his birthday party "''You really want to head back out there, huh?" :: - Leonard McCoy, to James T. Kirk and Spock while viewing the USS Enterprise-A under construction at Yorktown "Space. The final frontier." "These are the voyages of the starship..." "...''Enterprise. Its continuing mission..." "...to explore strange new worlds..." "...to seek out new life..." "...and new civilizations:'' "...to boldly go where no one has gone before." :: - James T. Kirk, Spock, Montgomery Scott, Leonard McCoy, Hikaru Sulu, Pavel Chekov, and 'Nyota Uhura ' :: Starring: ::* John Cho as Sulu, third officer and helmsman. ::* Simon Pegg as Montgomery "Scotty" Scott, second officer and chief engineer. ::* Chris Pine as Captain James T. Kirk, commanding officer of USS Enterprise. ::* Zachary Quinto as Commander Spock, first officer and science officer. ::* Zoë Saldana as Lieutenant Uhura, communications officer. ::* Karl Urban as Doctor "Bones" McCoy, chief medical officer. ::* Anton Yelchin as Chekov, the ship's main navigator. ::* Idris Elba as Krall, a powerful mutated alien warlord. ::* Sofia Boutella as Jaylah, an alien scavenger. ::* ''Shohreh Aghdashloo as Commodore Paris '' ::* Lydia Wilson as Kalara, Krall's henchwoman and scout